


Soulbound

by Taekmyhaert



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekmyhaert/pseuds/Taekmyhaert
Summary: It is a belief held by the Kree that everyone has a soul bound to their own. Each soul bond manifests itself in different ways, some may dream of their matching soul, others may feel what they feel through their life. Each person who meets their other half is considered blessed. Mari-ell had been lucky enough to find her soulbound partner only to lose himShe can only hope her daughter will be lucky enough to find hers. Carol isn't so sure about that, who gets lucky enough to end up with a soulmate on Hala when she's on Earth? Her, it's definitely her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...apparently I like to get random story ideas while I'm at work trying to complete my job. I was originally going to wait to even begin writing this but due to some encouragement from DenseHumbolt. I decided to at least start writing some of it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :D

I dream of starry skies on an unknown planet full of people with blue skin and cities underground. This place has always been in my dreams, I do not know when they began

I dream of a young boy who has grown as I grow. I dream of his hard work to earn the place he stands in now, of the respect he has earned from his superiors and the people around him. I dream of him flying through space on a ship that shouldn't exist. It is not a ship I have ever seen yet I know every nook and cranny on board. I know how he cares for the people who fight beside him and how he blames himself when any of them become injured. I dream of him in a temple, a place that looks like it should belong in a movie. I know this is not Earth, I know he is not human. But I know he is mine

I am Carol Danvers. I was born here on Earth when my mother hid herself away from the Enemies of the Kree Empire. I listened as my mother fought against the enemies that found her when I was twelve. I listened as she dropped to the ground and those enemies ran as the sound of my step father's truck rumbled up the driveway. I cower and shake in the closet I have hidden in. My mother yelled for me to hide myself and stay safe. She does not want me mixed up in this

I listened as he found my mother and screamed my name. He knew I was home with my mother and I can hear the fear in his voice. I stay in the closet until he comes to find me and pull me out. I know I am not his blood child but he treats me as one of his own. He guides me through what he can, my step father does not know my mother was Kree. He has looked after me ever since my mother left us

All I know of the Kree is what is in my mother's journals, everything she should have taught me is in those books. They are precious to me and all I have to show she was not what she seemed. I should have learned everything she wrote down for me with her. I am angry those enemies took her from me

...

I am lost in this unfamiliar world without her

I am Car-el and I am Kree

I live on Earth, far away from the Kree Empire

One day I hope I will find the man who I dream of

...

I do not want to be alone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!! Mainly because I didn't want to include the prolouge in with the first chapter. It's written in first person and writing in first person for an entire story is a little too much for me XD
> 
> Anyway! I hope that this concept is something people will enjoy, I enjoy thinking up new ways to come up with different scenarios for Yonvers to find themselves in! I spend too much of my time at work coming up with these ideas, don't tell my bosses <3 They probably wouldn't approve XD
> 
> As I was writing this I realized I needed to go to sleep early since I need to be up at six am XD I persevered and churned out the rest in an hour. All because I needed to share more with everyone <3 Hope you enjoy!!

**September 1964**

**Orbit above C-53**

Among the Kree there is a belief. That every soul has another who is bound to theirs. Sometimes you dream of this person, sometimes you do not. Every connection is unique and those that find their soulbound partner are considered blessed. 

Not every Kree is able to find their soulbound partner, it's a fact Mari-ell often reminds herself of when she is separated from her soulbound mate. The loneliness that settles in her heart when she is away from Hala on a mission for the Supreme Intelligence is worth the joy when she returns to Xerr-el. Her heart feels full when she is by his side, Mari-ell can only hope that their child should be so lucky. She'd been tasked with locating a traitor yet upon arriving to the planet designated as the traitor's last location, Mari-ell had had a sense that she needed to run a scan on herself. Her body hadn't felt right in the past weeks, it's something she should have checked before leaving Hala yet the mission is merely surveillance. Being with child isn't going to jeopardize it, it does mean she can't contact her mate yet but Xerr-el will be thrilled with the news no matter when she delivers it. 

Guiding her ship to the planet's surface, Mari-ell is glad for the cloaking shield as she carefully scrolls through the information available on the planet in her database. C-53 Terra, or Earth as it's inhabitants refer to it as. Kree had been present on the planet before but it had been centuries ago, their colonization of the planet hadn't gone well and they'd left it. Likely a good call, Mari-ell can tell this planet is not ready to have contact with the wider universe yet. It's hardly surprising, Terrans don't have the advances that her own people have. "Yet...they do not deserve to have a Kree traitor hiding among them like a rat. I wonder why you have even bothered with this planet Mar-vell, it hardly seems like you would want to be on it." Sighing to herself as she finds a deserted area to land her ship, Mari-ell taps at the control panel for her suit to bring up the map of the area she'd downloaded. Massachusetts, a good enough place to start. It's several hours away from where Mar-vell was last spotted. None of the names quite make sense to her, she has no idea what would even be in Wheaton New Jersey but it had to have been important enough to make the Kree Scientist travel all that way. 

Moving around the ships bridge, Mari-ell stops when a blaring alert sounds through the system. That shouldn't be happening, nothing would come through to her while she's doing surveillance unless it's an emergency. Tapping at the screen to bring up the message, Mari-ell screams as she drops to the floor. Her heart feels as if it's broken into a million pieces, Xerr-el cannot be gone. She should have felt it before a message ever came through. She doesn't want to live in a world without her mate yet she has to protect their child. Holding her hand to her abdomen, Mari-ell knows she cannot return to Hala. Xerr-el had been on Hala and had been killed, she doesn't know the particulars of how he died as the message only carried that he had been killed in a Skrull attack. They had to have been after her, her mate may be a noble but he doesn't fight for the Supreme Intelligence as she does. The Skrulls must have been after her, it's the only logical conclusion she can come to. Moving through the ship quickly, Mari-ell grabs everything she can make use of. The device she uses to conceal her alien nature on these surveillance missions will help to hide her and her unborn child, she's glad that she always keeps a spare on the ship and a kit to repair it if needed. It would mask her blue blood from the Terrans and that of her child, they would hide among the creatures of this planet. Her future should have been serving her people and raising her child in the way of the Kree on Hala, Mari-ell instead walks away from her ship after setting it on an auto pilot to leave the planet. If the ship is found, they will not find her on it. Mari-ell will be damned if she lets anyone hurt her or her child. They may have gotten Xerr-el but they would not get her. 

ooOoo

**June 1968**

**Beverly, MA**

Fitting in along with the humans had been simpler than Mari-ell had thought, she had meet a man several months after her mate's death that had looked kindly upon her. It hadn't been the plan to marry a human man, Mari-ell had never wished to be bound to another again but Joe Danvers had been persuasive. He'd been right, she couldn't raise her daughter on her own. It would frowned upon even if she is a widow. She'd told him that her husband had died in the war, it had been a believable enough tale considering how many men were called to fight in a war on the other side of the planet that no one wished to fight in. Human culture is strange, its something she's written far too many times in the journals she keeps for her daughter's sake. No matter how many years pass, Mari-ell still fears that her enemies will find her and leave her daughter without a guide in Kree culture. There is no way Joe could help her, he doesn't even know his wife isn't human. 

The sounds of her cooing daughter bring Mari-ell's attention back away from her journal. Setting the book aside after closing it, Mari-ell goes to find out what Carol could possibly be babbling about. Her daughter is only three and while she has quite a grasp on the human language, the sounds Carol is making is Kree. Something Mari-ell has yet to begin teaching her daughter. Glad that neither her husband nor his sons are home, Mari-ell smiles as she kneels down beside where Carol has crawled after her afternoon nap. Perhaps she could attempt speaking her native language to Carol, the words that had been coming from her daughter's mouth had paused when she entered the room. "Darling girl, where did you learn to speak like that?" Her daughter's eyes grow wide as she speaks in the foreign language before they shine with her new discovery, Mari-ell can't help but laugh softly as Carol gets up to launch herself at her mother. 

"You know those words, Mama? Do you know the boy I dream of?" Mari-ell's heart tightens at her daughter's questions, Carol has been dreaming of a boy? It couldn't be possible they would both share that commonality when it comes to locating their soulmate, could it? She had never studied the phenomenon in depth and now she is wishing she had. 

"Of course I know those words. They are the words of my home world, darling." Leaving the question of the boy unanswered for now, Mari-ell knows she cannot possibly find out who he is. It would require access to systems she can no longer get to. Perhaps sending her ship back to Hala hadn't been the best idea but it had kept them safe thus far. Running her fingers over the golden hair of her daughter, she can only smile as Carol tilts her head curiously at the new information.

"Your home world? Where?" Smiling at her daughter, Mari-ell pulls Carol into her lap. It would be an answer for when she is older but she can at least encourage this development of her language skills. She hadn't learned anything through her connection with her mate, perhaps it's because Carol is on Earth and far away from Hala. The soul bond prepares you for what you need, it's an ever adapting bond that no one can fully understand. 

"A very, very long way away. Mama will tell you all about it later, okay? Now as for this little boy you're dreaming of..." Looking down as Carol tilts her head up onto her shoulder, Mari-ell can see the look in her eyes. She might not know the entire story but this little girl knows the boy is someone special.

"He's mine. I know he's mine Mama, why is he far away?" Carol pouts as she asks this, Mari-ell pinches her daughter's sides to get a smile out of her. It's successful but the look is still in the three year old's eyes. Kree always mature faster than human children, Mari-ell has had to explain away Carol's behavior as that of a gifted child to her husband. Somehow the lie worked, he hadn't questioned it again. 

"Because that's where he's meant to be. You'll meet him when the fates decide you're ready to darling, it was the same for your father and I." Her father is a man she has never seen or known, Carol always runs after Joe calling him Daddy. He's proud to take care of her and her rambunctious nature had kept all of them on their toes. Her two older brothers enjoy playing with their sister, something Mari-ell is proud to see even if the boys get teased for it by their friends at times. Someday her daughter will find her soulmate, Mari-ell can only hope she won't be dragged into it forcibly. 

ooOoo

**July 1989**

**Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. HQ, Mojave Desert**

Leaning against her car close outside the hanger doors, Carol Danvers stares up at the clear morning sky contemplating everything that has happened in the twenty four years she's been on this planet. The death of her mother when she was twelve had pulled them together as a family in the way that Steve's death in Vietnam had done in the years before. Except for her, Carol had done her best to remain as close as possible to her father and brother but it had been difficult after her mother died. There were things that her mother was supposed to teach her, things about the Kree that she had been forced to learn through the journals her mother had kept instead. Many of the rituals she wasn't able to follow, mainly the cleansing ritual that was used by the Kree. She didn't have to necessary items to complete it and it wouldn't feel right to complete it without it even though her mother had detailed it out for her. Fingering the pendant that hangs beneath her shirt, just below her dog tags, Carol knows she wears it for her own protection but it's difficult to wear it when it could be damaged flying as she does. Her mother would yell at her for removing it, it's there to protect her but this mission that Doc Lawson asked them to participate in sounds dangerous and like it might get damaged. She doesn't know how to fix the damn thing if it should break and the one her mother had worn had been buried with her. Carol hadn't known it's true significance until weeks after her mother's death.

"Oh screw it," Pulling the pendant off with a huff, Carol moves around the car to tuck the pendant into the glove compartment, it would be safe there for now. She's spent too much time with her head in the clouds this morning, it's time to focus. Looking down to her feet at the brush of fur at her ankles, Carol grins as she leans down to scratch at Goose's head. Raising an eyebrow as he scampers away, Carol is distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps to wonder why the hell Goose ran away from her so quickly. 

"Ready to get up in the air, Ace?" Grinning at Doc Lawson as she approaches, Carol gives her a nod before locking the car up to follow her into the hanger. They were scheduled to fly a test run this morning and she'd beat Maria here by twenty minutes at least, she'd deny her cheating to get here first later on. 

"Always," Stopping just inside the door at the sight of the plane, Carol can't deny she's excited to try out this new engine that Doc Lawson has created. It almost sounds like something out of her mother's journals, Carol wonders how the Kree would feel about such technology. They'd probably call it primitive, she doubts they would care for it all that much. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Carol follow Doc Lawson further in to change into her flight suit. "Hey Doc, where is everyone?" Noticing the lack of activity in the hanger, Carol knows that a test flight should have more staff here rather than less. Right now it seems like it's just them. 

"Everyone is where they need to be Ace, don't worry." Getting into the open cockpit of the plane, Carol fixes her helmet in place and starts going through her usual routine in the plane to get ready for take off. The hanger doors are open for them to move out of and Carol can see the clear sky. She can't wait to be up there, soaring through the air. Letting go of her concerns for now, Carol trusts the Doc would have informed the correct people of their flight. There's definitely nothing to worry about. 

\-----

"Doc! Who the hell are these people?" Maneuvering the plane out of the oncoming shots, Carol probably shouldn't have ignore her gut feeling. The only saving grace is that its her up here flying with Doc Lawson and not Maria, Carol is pretty sure if she fucks up on her flying that they're going to get shot down. Pulling hard on the controls, Carol can't help the low growl as one of the wings are hit as she attempted to barrel roll out of the way. "Hold on to something Doc, we're going down!" She can hear the sounds of people shouting in her comms for her to respond with their coordinates and Carol does her best to land them safely. They end up crashing on the shore of a lake and Carol finally responds to the Air Force on the line. Para rescue would be to them as quickly as they can. Pulling off her helmet and jumping out of the cockpit, Carol pulls off Doc Lawson's helmet. "Doc? You ok-Your blood is blue." She can feel the stickiness of her own blood on her upper lip, Carol doesn't need to look to know its the same color. The pendant that protected her identity as a Kree was currently locked in her car, maybe she should have kept it on.

"Yeah, but how's my hair? Help me out." Helping Doc Lawson out of the plane and pulling her away from the wreckage, Carol supposes she's lucky that her blood hasn't been noticed yet. It's a story she doesn't know if she wants to explain or not to her. "I have to destroy it before they get here." Watching as Doc Lawson pulls a gun out of a shoulder holster, Carol had stepped away when she sat up so she was close enough when the shot fired into the Doc's leg. 

"Put the gun down, Mar-vell." Looking towards the voice, Carol's eyes go wide at the man who emerges from the billowing smoke of the wreck. His sharp golden eyes are a feature she would know anywhere even if she didn't dream about them every night, Carol can see another Kree warrior step out of the smoke behind him. Her dreams of his team supply the information she needs, these are Kree warriors and they'd been after Doc Lawson. She just happened to be here by coincidence. No...that's not right, she's here because the fates determined this would be the moment that she would meet the man at the other end of her soul bond. 

"Doc, if you shoot him I am going to be very pissed off. I've waited twenty four years to meet him and I hadn't exactly planned on it being after he shot my plane out of the sky." Carol has her hands up in surrender, she'd noticed the sniper glancing at her. Her blood had gotten an odd look, she doubts anyone would have suspected she was Kree. Doc Law-no, Mar-vell is looking at her in horror. As if she's only just looked at Carol properly, she knows she takes after her mother in some aspects but where her mother's hair had been dark, her's is a golden blond. 

"No..." Mar-vell's next words don't come, the next events move in slow motion to Carol. The sniper shoots Mar-vell through the shoulder just as she fires a shot at the engine of the plane, Carol is blown back by the force of the blast and her world goes dark at the searing heat spreading across her skin. Whatever energy that had been in the core powering the plane had blown into her, her last thought is it would be a miracle if she survives. She would really like to know what her soulmate's name is. 


End file.
